Provide production, purification, and distribution of large volumes of selected oncogenic and suspected oncogenic viruses and tissue culture cell lines. Production or preparation of those materials will be assisted by appropriate laboratory elements responsible for process improvement, production standardization, production monitoring, and quality control testing.